Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to strollers, and more particularly pertains to baby strollers having one or more components which can be moved by a drive mechanism such as foldable baby strollers which may be moved between collapsed and operative positions automatically with little effort.
Description of Related Art
Baby strollers, also referred to as baby carriages, baby buggies or prams, have been used to hold and transport babies and young children for many years. Early baby strollers had parts which were fixedly secured to one another such that they did not fold for compactness. More recently, baby strollers have been designed to have some parts which are movable relative to one another to allow movement of some parts of the stroller to achieve a more compact configuration when not in use. However, current strollers do not allow for movement or folding to as compact of a configuration as desired, and are cumbersome and sometimes difficult to move between their collapsed (closed) position and their open (operative) positions, particularly when attending to a baby or child. A stroller which is easier to move between its collapsed and operative positions is desired.